TREN NOCTURNO
by Astrid Ortiz
Summary: En Nueva York, las cosas no salieron tan mal como pensábamos... OBRA DE UN SOLO ACTO


**TREN NOCTURNO**

**(obra de un solo acto)**

por Eiffel

_CANDY CANDY es una historia original de Kyoko Misuki_, 1976, y producida para televisión por TOEI Animation.

/

_(Escenario: Interior de un tren de pasajeros en cuyas ventanas se muestra un fondo nocturno. Los asientos están vacíos, y desde el fondo a la izquierda, aparece Candy White Andley, llevando ropa de invierno, con semblante triste y compungido.)_

**CANDY: **(_Extrayendo la cajita de la felicidad que le había obsequiado Stear de uno de sus bolsillos_) Padre Celestial, ¡gracias por permitirme ser la primera en subir al tren! Cuanto antes parta de Nueva York, mejor... así es como tiene que ser-

**TERRY: **_(Irrumpiendo desde el mismo fondo de donde salió Candy, mientras se escuchan las voces de la multitud, algunos molestos, otros con admiración hacia el actor): _Veo que llegué a tiempo, Tarzán pecosa...

**CANDY: **¡Terry! ¿Qué haces aquí... no deberías estar cuidando a Susana?

**TERRY: **Para eso tiene a su madrecita, ¿no lo crees? No debería desperdiciarla...

**CANDY: **_(Ocultando su alegría al ver que él volvía a ser el mismo de antes)_ ¡Pero tú y yo hemos terminado! Piensa en Susana, no queremos que su sacrificio sea en vano-

**TERRY: **Hablas de nosotros como si me hubieras permitido participar de la decisión.

**CANDY: **¡Porque en mi lugar habrías hecho lo mismo!

**TERRY:**¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso?

_(Se escuchan quejas desde el fondo, y alguno que otro suspiro de las chicas.) _

**CANDY: **_(Volteándose de espaldas, con rostro ruborizado) _¡Lo único que quiero es regresar a Chicago junto a mis pacientes!

**TERRY: **Y entre esos pacientes se encuentra Albert, ¿no es así?

**CANDY: **¿Por qué hablas de él en ese tono?_(Da un salto al escuchar el golpe de un puño contra el cristal de una de las ventanas.) _En serio, ¿qué hiciste con el tren?

**TERRY: **_(Riendo estruendosamente) _Nada que no hubiera hecho un actor reconocido.

**CANDY: **¡No es momento para hacer bromas! Afuera hay gente esperando, con mucho frío, y Susana debe estar desesperada preguntándose dónde tú estás.

**TERRY: **_(Encogiéndose de hombros, enojado)_ ¡No estoy amarrado a ella para estar a su lado día y noche! Además_(se acerca a Candy)_, te informo que me dejó libre, Candy, libre para amarte...

**CANDY: **_(Abriendo los ojos con asombro) _¿Qué dices, Terry?

**TERRY: **Lo que oíste, Tarzán pecoso y entrometido. Luego que resumieras tu papel de mona y la rescataras de la azotea, la mente de Susana se aclaró como nunca antes, y decidió que su vida era más importante que cualquier otra, incluyendo la mía.

**CANDY: **¡Pero ella te ama!

**TERRY: **¿Y tú no?

**CANDY: **_(Retrocediendo hasta tropezar y caer en un asiento del tren) _¡Esto no se trata de mí!

**TERRY: **_(Colocando los brazos a ambos lados de Candy para que ésta no pudiera escapar) _Te equivocas, pecosa... se trata de ti, y de mí, de nosotros... y ahora comprendo que no debí dejar que te marcharas del hospital en primer lugar... _(Le arrebata la cajita musical de sus manos) _¿Qué es esto... un regalo de un admirador? _(Abre la cajita, que comienza a sonar)_ ¿Stear?

**CANDY: **¿Cómo lo supiste?

**TERRY: **Sólo adivinaba, aunque no niego que él tiene la capacidad para inventar esto y muchas cosas más.

_(Ambos se mantienen en silencio mientras continúa el sonido de la m__úsica, hasta que el tren comienza a oscilar de un lado a otro, y Terry cae encima de Candy. Ambos se abrazan para protegerse.)_

**CANDY: **¿Qué sucede?

**TERRY: **Al parecer nuestros amigos pasajeros están impacientes por entrar.

**CANDY: **¡Cualquiera se desesperaría con tanto frío!

**TERRY: **A propósito de frío, _(toca la frente de ella con ternura)_ ahora entiendo por qué estás tan malhumorada, y no es por la ruptura. ¡Estás ardiendo en fiebre!

_(Se oye el forcejeo de la gente para abrir la puerta del compartimento)_

**CANDY: **Esa luz allá afuera... ¿es de una cámara?

**TERRY: **Así es, Candy, pero antes que él y los demás entren, necesito oír de tus labios que dejarás que te lleve de vuelta al hotel para que descanses y te alivies de esa calentura, y que no quieres que la música se detenga.

**CANDY: **¡Pero no se ha detenido!

**TERRY: **No me refiero a eso y lo sabes... _(La ayuda a ponerse de pie, y coloca su capa roja alrededor del cuello de ella, mientras se detiene el movimiento brusco del tren.) _Pensándolo bien, si no quieres que la música se detenga para nosotros, mejor no digas nada...

_(La música de la cajita continúa sonando, y se oye el ruido de la puerta del tren al abrirse, y la luz resplandeciente de una cámara ilumina los rostros de ambos. El cierra los ojos, sonriendo, y ella, posando para la foto con un guiño de ojo, también esboza una sonrisa mientras saca la lengua.) _

TELON


End file.
